Asriel Dreemurr (Exaggerated)
|-|Asriel Dreemurr= |-|God Of Hyperdeath= |-|∞ Power God Of Hyperdeath= |-|Angel Of Death= |-|∞ Power Angel Of Death= 'Summary ' Asriel Dreemurr is the son of Asgore and Toriel. One day, he and Chara hatch a plan. They went to a human village but bot died in the end, but Asriel was reincarnated into a Flower. Eventually, he return back into his original form, but also something else. He gain incomprehensible powers and now he stands as one of the strongest being every reality, non-realiy, existence, non-existence, fantasy, non fantasy and beyond. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: '''Atleast '''Infinitely^Infinitely^Inifinitely^Infinitely^Infinitely^Infinitely higher than Memetic tier (Dwarfs powerful characters who are comparable to Memetic Characters by an ∞ amount) (Child) | Extremely Impossible, Inapplicable and Incomprehensible by the concept of "tiers". The magnitude of this forms power is absurdly high, that words like "absurd" and "all-powerful" dont even manage to describe it (God Of Hyperdeath Form) | No longer bound by the concept of "Impossibilities, Inapplicableness, Incomprehensibleness" and ∞ transcend even higher than it. (Angel Of Death Form) Powers and Abilities: '''∞ Determination, God Strength, God Speed, God Agility, God Durability, God Stamina, Time Manipulation/Destruction, Energy Absorbsion/Nullification/Manipulation, Levitation, True Flight, Shape Shifting, Reality Warping/Destruction, Matter Manipulation/Destruction, Soul Manipulation, Soulles Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Data Manipulation, ∞ Dimensional Manipulation/ Destruction, Can Create ∞ clones of himself that has the same powers and abilities as the original, The ability to be everywhere at every time, God Telepathy and Telekenises, Able to dramatically increase his power to whatever amount Asriel desires, Mental Manipulation (Can shatter the minds of his foes with ease, even if they are resistant to mind attacks), Instant Regeneration, Data Manipulation/Destruction, 4th Wall Awareness/Destruction (Has the ability to destroy the real world),Not affected by PIS, Conceptual Manipulation/Destruction, Logic and common-sense Manipulation/Destruction, Cannot be sensed by such minor beings, and anything else '''Asriel desires Attack Potency: '''Atleast '''Infinitely^Infinitely^Infinitely^Infinitely^Infinitely^Infinitely higher than the concept of "∞ number of Multi-Mega-Omniverses x ∞", Likely Extremely ∞ higher (Child) | Extremely inapplicable, impossible and incomprehensible with the concept of "attack potency" that words like "destruction of the ∞ number of Multi-Mega-Omniverses x ∞ x ∞ x ∞" and "annihilation of the ∞ number of Multi-Mega-Omniverses x ∞ x ∞ x ∞" doesn't even begin to describe a small fraction of its destructive potential (God Of Hyperdeath Form) | No longer describable by words like "Extremely Impossible, Inapplicable and Incomprehensible", it simply ∞ transcends to the point where it is no longer called "destructive" anymore, it simply is ∞ beyond that (Angel of Death) Speed: '''Atleast '''Infinitely^Infinitely^Infinitely^infinitely^Infinitely^Infinitely faster than "Way Beyond Omnipresent x ∞" (Blitz Sanic and other Extremely fast Memetic characters in a span of an instant) Likely Extremely ∞ higher (Child) | Extremely impossible, inapplicable and incomprehensible with the such minor concept of "∞ speed"and "∞ faster than Omnipresent x ∞" (God Of Hyperdeath Form) | It is no longer able to be describe by words like "extremely impossible, inapplicable, incomprehensible", it is simply ∞ beyond that (Angel of Death) Striking Strength: '''Atleast '''Infinitely^Infinitely^Infinitely higher than "∞ number of Multi-Mega-Omniverses x ∞", Likely Extremely ∞ higher (Child) | Extremely impossible to be describe by words such as "Strike", the sheer strength of this form is simply ∞ higher than such words (God Of Hyperdeath) | No longer bound by such words like "Extremely Impossible, Inapplicable and Incomprehensible", it simply ∞ transcend higher than all of it (Angel Of Death) Lifting Strength: '''Atleast '''Infinitely^Infinitely^Infinitely "Omnitons", Likely Extremely ∞ higher (Child) | Extremely impossible, Inapplicable, incomprehensible to describe such lifting power, Asriel can literally cary ANYTHING and even EVERYTHING (God Of Hyperdeath) | ∞ far above than such minor concepts like "lifting", it doesnt begin to describe this form at all (Angel of Death) Durability: '''Atleast '''Infinitely^Infinitely^Infinitely higher than "True Infinity", Likely Extremely ∞ higher (Child) | Extremely Impossible, Inapplicable, Incomprehensible, that it simply cannot be kill, and words like "∞ durability) doesnt even begin to called his "Durability" (God Of Hyperdeath) | ABSOLUTELY IMPOSSIBLE TO BE DESTROYED, this sheer power of this form is so strong, that concepts like "death" doesnt apply to this character anymore, it simply ∞ transcend higher than it (Angel of Death) Stamina: '''Atleast '''Infinitely^Infinitely^Infinitely higher than "∞ stamina", Likely Extremely ∞ higher (Child) | Extremely impossible to define the sheer magnitude of his stamina, he is no longer bound by words like "tired" and simply ∞ transcend above it (God Of Hyperdeath) | ∞ far above such minor and nonsense concepts like "Stamina", Asriel simply never tires (Angel of Death) Range: Atleast Infinitely^Infinitely^Infinitely everywhere (Child) No longer bound by such words like "range" since Asriel is everywhere at every time in an instant (God Of Hyperdeath) Doesnt even belong to the concept of being everywhere at everytime, it simply ∞ transcend higher than it (Angel of Death) Intelligence: '''Atleast '''Infinitely^Infinitely^Infinitely beyond "Smarter than Omniscient", Likely Extremely ∞ higher (Child) | Extremely Impossible, Inapplicable and Indescribable to words like "Intelligence" as Asriel know absolutely everything and ∞ transcend higher than them (God Of Hyperdeath) | It is no longer able to be called "intelligence" mainly because of the sheer wisedom and guidance of Asriel, he simply ∞ transcends higher than it (Angel of Death) Standard Equipment: Anything he wants Weaknesses: Asriel is no longer applicable by such nonsense like weaknesses 'Notable Attacks/Techniques' *''Fire Magic'' -- Asriel calls down a rain of Gas Giant Stars on his opponents and will completely annihilate them in a blaze of fiery glory *''Chaos Buster'' -- Asriel summons a weapon that fires a hail of bullets that can pierce through everything in its path, and he concludes the attack by firing an enormous, multi-colored laser that are even strong enough to destroy "beyond the concept od being destroyed" opponents *''Chaos Blaster'' -- An upgraded version of Chaos Buster, it fires ∞ faster and more accurate than the Chaos Buster, and a spiraling cluster of extremely powerful stars emerge from the weapon when it fires its laser *''Chaos Saber'' -- Asriel summons two enormous blades that can cut through everything in its path. Also can produce deadly sparks that can wipe out his opponents easily if the sword ever misses (which will never happens) *''Chaos Slicer'' -- An upgraded Chaos Saber, it can cut through the opponents defenses like "beyond the concept of defences" *''Shocker Breaker'' -- Asriel calls down bolts of transdimensional lighting that can vaporise entire memetic armies in just one bolt of lighting *''Shocker Breaker II'' -- A far more powerful version of the Shocker Breaker attack, this time, the bolts of transdimensional lightings are impposible to avoid and it can break through "beyond the concept of being defeated" opponents *''Star Blazing'' -- Asriel drops a hail of ∞ collosal stars onto his foes, which explodes into even more stars scattering in every direction. He finishes the attack with the largest stars or all, which splits into a dense ring of stars and spirals out in all direction *''Galacta Blazing'' -- An even more powerful version of Star Blazing, this time, the stars will guide into their opponents and utterly destroy them completely *''Hyper Goner'' -- The most powerful attack while only using a tiny fraction of his ∞ power. Asriel transforns into an enormous, frightening goat skull that is so impossibly to be describable in mere mortal eyes. Its presence alone is enough to utterly destroy every reality, every non-reality, every existence, every non-existence, every fantasy, every non-fantasy and ∞ beyond that. If use against an opponent, it would utterly demolish and ∞ stomp him/her deep into oblivion. *''Angel of Death'' -- An absurd technique which automatically occurs when Asriel transform into his final form. His opponent will find themselve completely inability to move, find that all of their powers and abilities has been completely strip from them and Asriel proceeoNds to punish them Ntill even after eternity Key: Child | God Of Hyperdeath | Angel of Death Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: (It is extremely impossible to even hurt Asriel by any conventional and non-conventional ways, as he is no longer bound by such minor concept of "losing") Stalemates: Gallery Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Monsters Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Males Category:Exaggerated Category:Time Users Category:Time-Space Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Infiinite Reality Warping Category:Infinite Speed Category:Infinite Strength Category:God Category:Gods Category:Warp Gods Category:GOd Category:God of Godly forces beyond true a true God's omnipotent force Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:3rd Dimensional Beings Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Abstracts Category:Antagonists Category:Fuck Hax Category:Fuck Beyond tiers Category:Fuck memes Category:FUCK ALL OF IT! Category:Memetic tier Category:Wank Beyond Wank Category:Absurdly Wanked Category:Obscenely Broken Category:Ageless Category:Casuality Users Category:Undertale Category:Omnipotence Category:Omniscience Category:Omniprescence Category:Elvis Adika